He Walks In Beauty
by starcanopus
Summary: Klaus/OC — When Klaus Mikaelson returns to New Orleans, he is determined to reclaim the city that his family worked so hard to build, the one place that they had ever called home. But when Klaus develops an interest in Jason, Marcel's right-hand man, and plans to use the younger vampire against his former protégé, he doesn't realize that he has bitten off more than he can chew.


**Summary:** **When Klaus Mikaelson returns to New Orleans, he is determined to reclaim the city that his family worked so hard to build, the one place that they had ever called home. But when Klaus develops an interest in Jason, Marcel's right-hand man** **, and plans to use the younger vampire against his former** **protégé** **, he doesn't realize that he has bitten off more than he can chew.**

 **A/N: Lol so I was bored and thought I'd try something different this time, so this story's gonna be a Klaus x male OC pairing. If you don't like it, don't read! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and tweaks to the storyline. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He Walks In Beauty

 **※**

 _Devotion save me now_

 _I don't wanna stray from the hallow ground_

 _I'll turn temptation down_

 _I'm asking you to take me to safety this time_

 **※**

 **New Orleans, Louisiana**

Klaus stormed into Marcel's residence, trembling in fury. Having learned that a cheap one-night stand with a werewolf he didn't even like that much had led to a _baby_ that was now being used against him by some upstart witch simply because her coven had a feud against Marcel was making Klaus _very_ irritated. And seeing the way Marcel was running around acting like he owned the place, a place that _he_ , _Klaus Mikaelson_ had built, simply added on to his anger.

Lively music was playing and the place was packed with vampires and humans alike, all drunk and having fun. Klaus glared at a dark-haired woman who had stumbled too close to him and she swallowed, brushing her messy hair out of her eyes and backing away slowly.

His lip twitched in anger and he saw Marcel a second later, whose gaze fell on him as well. Marcel slid over, grinning broadly.

"Hey, man. Where'd you run off to?"

Klaus lifted his chin and spat, "You mean your minions aren't still documenting my every move?"

He could see movement out of the corner of his eye. Diego, the vampire he had threatened earlier that day, was moving toward the two of them now, his expression wary and his stance defensive.

Marcel's smile faded a little and he tilted his head, chuckling. "Someone put you in a mood. What can I do?"

"What you can do is you can tell me what this thing is you have with the witches." Klaus leaned forward, teeth clenched in anger.

Marcel sighed in exasperation. "We're back to that?"

"Yeah, we're back to that." Klaus stared unflinchingly at his adoptive son.

Marcel shook his head and replied, "You know I owe you everything I got, but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one! This is _my_ business. I control the witches in my town. Let's just leave it at that."

Rage was welling up inside Klaus. His eyes narrowed and he repeated, " _Your_ town?"

"Damn straight." Marcel nodded, his expression slightly smug.

Klaus chuckled and placed a finger to his lips, looking away in amusement. "That's funny."

He pointed at Marcel. "Because when I left a hundred years ago, you were just a _pathetic_ little scrapper still _trembling_ from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down!"

Marcel's expression turned serious and he straightened. The noise level in the room quickly died down as all heads turned toward the two older vampires.

"And now look at you!" Klaus exclaimed. "Master of your domain. _Prince_ of the city. I'd like to know how."

He could sense Marcel's right-hand men stepping closer to them, obviously preparing to defend their pathetic little... _master_...from him if it came to it.

Marcel tilted his head. "Why? _Jealous_?"

The crowd began to murmur. Even they understood the power and strength of Klaus, and seeing their leader antagonize the oldest and strongest being in the world was unnerving.

"Hey, man, I get it. Three hundred years ago, you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left! _Actually_ , you ran from it. I saw it through. Look around. Vampires rule this city now. We don't have to live in the shadows like rats. The locals know their place. They look the other way. _I_ got rid of the werewolves. I even found a way to shut down the _witches_. The blood never stops flowing and the party _never_ ends!" Marcel spread his arms. "You want to pass on through? You want to stay? Great. What's mine is yours, but it is _mine_. _My_ home, _my_ family, _my_ rules!"

Klaus stared at Marcel, his eyes cold and unforgiving. He dragged out, "And if someone... _breaks_ those rules?"

Marcel replied, "They die. Mercy is for the weak. _You_ taught me that too."

"And I'm not the prince of the quarter... _friend._ " Marcel stepped towards Klaus, an enraged expression on his face. " _I'M THE **KING**!_ "

Marcel gritted his teeth and declared, "Show me some _respect_."

Tension flooded through the room, and Klaus was aware of everyone's eyes on him, waiting for his reaction. The rage that swept through him was overwhelming. He wanted to _tear_ Marcel to _shreds_. But that wouldn't do now, would it? This was _his_ city, he was the Original _hybrid_ , and he was going to take back what was rightfully his. A show of power would have to suffice to strike fear into the population. If he could insert doubt into Marcel's people, it would be all too easy to rip away everything Marcel had.

He glanced around coldly, opening his mouth as if to say something, but decided against it. Instead, he turned his head slightly and his eye fell on a vampire, the one with striking blue eyes. Klaus recalled him to be one of Marcel's right-hand men he had met just earlier in the day. The man was standing behind him with Thierry, another one of Marcel's men. He remembered the dynamic between Marcel and this vampire earlier today, and if he was right, this was one of Marcel's closest friends. Satisfaction rose up inside him. Before anybody could blink, Klaus flashed toward the vampire and slammed him up against the wall, unsheathing his fangs and sinking them into the man's neck. Marcel's friend yelled out in agony, his arms coming around Klaus and clawing at his back desperately.

He drank deeply from the man's neck, only pausing for the briefest of moments to savor how good the blood tasted...strange, since it was coming from a vampire. Normal vampires didn't taste like this one did. Klaus growled uncontrollably and released the vampire, who fell to the floor and lay there unmoving.

Klaus turned back to Marcel smugly and spread his arms. "Your friend will be dead by the weekend. Jason, wasn't it? Pity."

He smirked, feeling the blood drip down his chin. "Which means I've broken one of your rules."

Klaus stepped towards Marcel, who was biting his lip in outrage, glancing towards his right-hand man with concern but stood there helpless to do anything about it. Klaus continued, his tone menacing and cold, "And yet I cannot be killed. I _am_ immortal."

"Who has the power now... _friend_?"

 **※**

Every breath Jason took was a struggle. He could feel his strength sapping away from him with every second. Thierry and Diego were hovering over him, concern written all over their faces, but neither of them could do a thing to relieve his pain. The bite Klaus Mikaelson had delivered to him had been excruciating; he could feel the werewolf venom seeping through his veins and destroying him slowly, his vampire immortality doing nothing to stop it from happening.

Marcel was pacing back and forth in anger. It hadn't even been a whole day, and Jason was already significantly worse. How _dare_ Klaus come into his home and his life after all these years and try to destroy everything he had built? He looked back at Jason who was lying on the bed, eyes closed and barely moving.

"Marcel."

He quickly stepped near the bed, Thierry and Diego moving quickly out of the way. Marcel perched on the bed and put his hand on Jason's shoulder. The younger vampire had opened his eyes.

"What do you need?"

Jason coughed and grinned weakly. "Stop pacing, man. You're only getting me worked up."

"I'm sorry." Marcel sighed and his chin dipped as he lowered his head. "You weren't meant to get caught up with this thing I have with Klaus."

"Hey," Jason narrowed his eyes. "Stop right there. It's not your fault."

Marcel's lips thinned. Here Jason was, on the brink of death, and yet he was still trying to make Marcel feel better. This just wasn't _right_.

Marcel sensed a movement behind him and he turned to see his sire standing in the doorway. He stood up defensively, as did Diego, and they started towards the hybrid. Before they could get to him, however, Klaus interrupted them.

"I had time to sleep on it last night."

Marcel held out an arm to stop Diego from attacking Klaus. The younger vampire was bristling with fury and Marcel wasn't surprised. Jason, Diego, and Thierry were inseparable and if one of them was hurt, the others would stop at nothing to defend and avenge him.

"I am not your enemy." Klaus tilted his head. "Where my family and I failed this town...Marcel succeeded."

Marcel was standing stock still, his expression still suspicious and angry.

Klaus simply gave him a small smirk and turned to the dresser, where a bottle of liquor and several clear glasses were. He took one of the glasses and turned back to Marcel. Marcel lifted his chin curiously. Klaus's face shifted, veins crawling up beneath his eyes which turned a golden yellow. He bit into his palm and held his hand out over the glass, letting the blood drip down.

"My blood will heal him." Klaus looked at Marcel expressionlessly and held out the glass in his direction. "As though it never happened."

Marcel stared at him for a long moment before casting a glance at Diego and jerking his head toward him. The dark-skinned vampire came forward and took the glass of blood from Klaus's hand, bringing it to the bed. Marcel's lip twitched in anger at Klaus but he turned around to observe. Thierry supported Jason as he sat up, Diego holding the glass to the Jason's lips. Jason sipped from it carefully, and could immediately feel the effects of the hybrid's blood as he slowly began to heal. He sighed softly in relief as the excruciating pain began to ebb away. Jason opened his eyes and looked curiously toward the hybrid, who was half hidden, Marcel's figure blocking his view.

"The Quarter is your home." Klaus was saying to Marcel. "But I would like to stay a while, if I'm still welcome."

There was a silence before Marcel's lips curved up into a broad smile and he began to laugh, clapping his hands onto his sire's shoulders.

"I damn well said I'd throw you a parade."

 **※**

The jazz music was lively and fun as the colorfully dressed men and women danced down the street. Tourists were lined up on the sidewalks, chatting to each other and laughing as they observed the celebration with interest.

Klaus leaned against a pillar as he watched the parade as it made its way down the street. Tricking Marcel had been all too easy, but he definitely had not earned his adoptive son's trust back yet. Not after he had bitten into one of Marcel's closest friends and nearly killed him. No, he would need to work on weaseling his way into the "Inner Circle" members, as Marcel had so charmingly named them.

Klaus's gaze was drawn to a vampire standing across the street, casually chatting with a woman. Klaus smirked and raised a hand to trace his lips. He remembered the taste of that vampire's blood and it was unlike any other he'd ever experienced. How _curious._ He remembered the younger vampire's name...Jason. There was a naïvety and innocence to him, and Klaus wanted to _crush_ it. Especially since he was Marcel's right-hand man.

Klaus shook his head. Oh, Marcel...he should have known better than to let a vampire with such a soft personality become one of his most trusted men. After all, those types were the most _easily_ manipulated.

Klaus's lips curved up into another smirk. Yes, he would need to gain the Inner Circle members' trust. And perhaps he'd start with Jason.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is lowkey short but I just want to see how you like this type of story and if yes, then I'd be really inspired to write more! So pls rate/review if you liked it!**

 **Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!**


End file.
